


When Will We Realize?

by isseitaka



Series: He Tian and Mo Guanshan Love Stories [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: But both really like eachother, Fluff warning, M/M, They walk in circles around eachother, When are they going to admit it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: He Tian gets a love letter. And brags about it to his favorite redhead who's not so pleased.





	

"I received a love letter today."

Mo Guan Shan blinked and looked at the man behind him who was leaning against the wall smoking a lit cigarette, looking as expressionless as he usually was. The two became close after the incident involving She Li, which put an even worse strain on Guan Shan's ever so infamous rep; the rumors neither fading nor making his high school career any better. Although He Tian had a tendency to piss him off most times, quite purposely in fact, he had also gotten into the habit of following Guan Shan around; once Guan Shan had overheard a conversation from He Tian's fangirl's questioning why he was still friend's with that annoying redhead ruffian, especially after what he did.

'Friends...' Guan Shan scoffed to himself, about ready to leave. He had walked to He Tian's class after receiving a text t̶h̶r̶e̶a̶t̶e̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ inviting him to lunch, He Tian's treat (which probably wasn't so); just about to enter the classroom until he heard that particular question which made him take a wide step out of view, turning around, about ready to leave. He didn't want to hear it, as he was constantly surrounded by the same chatter no matter where he turned. He didn't expect any different really.

"I don't like people who believe every single thing they hear without a shroud of evidence."

"But He Tian, even if the rumors aren't true, he's still a-"

"I insist you don't talk about him when he isn't here, perhaps you're looking out for me, but I can also take care of himself, which includes deciding whether I want to be friends with that person or not. With Mo Guan Shan, let us just say... he's more than what you think. And I definitely won't keep quiet if you speak about him that way so mind your words."

His fangirls were shocked, but more so was Guan Shan, who was frozen still, back facing the wall beside the classroom, clenching his yellow shirt tightly within his hand. 

And after a few seconds to collect himself, turning around and entering the classroom causing everyone to go silent. And He Tian smiling openly at him asking whether he was ready to go, pretending that whatever happened didn't just happen.

His words saved him, and soon Mo Guan Shan didn't need the 'or else' added onto He Tian's requests for him to follow his whim. Though not everything was taken so easily. 

And whoever echoed that would be a dead man.

"Why would I care?" Guan Shan asked in response to He Tian's announcement of the love letter, turning back to the scenery before him.

He Tian, in turn, rolled his eyes, typical RedHead, he thought to himself, "It looked adorable. The envelope was pink with clean sparkles; it has been a while since I've seen sparkles used, anywhere in fact, and closed with a heart-shaped sticker. Inside: the paper was thick with a fine vine border and the most beautiful handwriting I've ever laid eyes upon." He took another inhale of his cigarette, the smoke escaping his lips just as quickly, "It was obvious someone went out of their way to make it, I'm actually quite grateful."

A sour expression crossed Guan Shan's face, though He Tian's view was covered by his back so he didn't particularly take notice it. Why was He Tian even telling him all this in the first place? It wasn't like he cared, "Good for you."

He Tian chuckled, took a moment before jabbing his cigarette against the wall behind him, subsequently dropping it on the floor. He then walked forward to join Guan Shan who was leaning on the railing, hands crossed together over the metal beam, "what, jealous? Never had someone give you a hand out before? I've gotten plenty, mind you."

He Tian raised his hand, catching the fist which darted towards his face.

"What are you playing at, bastard?" Guan Shan barked at him, irritation wracked all over his face; no further questioning was needed to know the answer to He Tian's question. So he never got a confession before, big deal.

He Tian tightened his hand against Guan Shan's fist, causing said man's eyes to widen as he tried to wiggle out of his grasp, "You know, for a moment..." It didn't seem like he had any intention on letting go until Guan Shan let out a painful grunt and suddenly the weight was gone, "... I thought it would be nice if it was from you."

Guan Shan clenched his hand with the other one, his eyes screwed shut, anger boiling in his veins. Goddamnit He Tian.... He blinked, his head snapping up as the man's sudden proclamation seemed to register in his mind. 

Now He Tian was standing before him, this time holding up what looked like an envelope in front of his face, the same one which he described previously although a few facts about the description was off: like how instead of the adorable, neat pink letter with a heart-shaped sticker, in its place was a slight bent catastrophe with sparkles and obvious glue marks. 

But such a thing, Guan Shan obviously didn't take notice, his mind still going over He Tian's suggestion, "That's gross, don't even say that!" To which He Tian gave a long, dragged out sigh in response, causing Guan Shan to further grow confused and slightly off-put.

"Why was I expecting any other answer to you?" Hummed He Tian, moving forward towards Guan Shan's person, who in turn straightened up; refusing to back down when He Tian was in his space, almost touching, eyes locked in a dangerous glare-fit, both of them.

Guan Shan's eyes widened just slightly more than they usually did.

After a few seconds, He Tian sighed once again, grabbing Guan Shan by the hand and dropping the letter within it, "Nothing, here." He said, then passing the now surprised airhead, who was blinking down at the envelope with various questionmarks on his mind, "Look at it, it's yours."

He turned back to yell at He Tian before his eyes fell down against the letter again, sure enough on the other side of the envelope was his own name _Mo Guan Shan_ written in a nice dark sharpy, a writing which was actually plenty familiar to him. He turned to glare in He Tian's direction wondering what he was even thinking... before with a shaken hand (either from his nervousness or He Tian's previous tightened hand over his, screwing up his knuckles, he would forever argue the latter), ripped the envelope open, the envelope dropping over the floor as he swiped the letter within to read the contents.

***

 _For My Precious Mo Guan Shan~_

 

_Thought this would be a love letter, huh? Yeah right. Go make me dinner, sheep._

_He Tian_

***

"Fuck!" The word escaped Guan Shan's face as he crumpled the letter up before his face reached up to cover his own face. He didn't know who he was angry at more; He Tian, or himself, that moment where he was actually thinking... his heart suddenly racing ... expecting ...

Expecting... what?

\--

"He Tian, He Tian!" 

He Tian blinked and turned around to see a familiar girl skipping towards him, bouncing every second step, a wide grin on her face. She stopped right before him, grasping at his arm in order to stop herself from running any forward, and asked, "Are you done with those sparkles I gave you? You can keep it if you like, but I was just wondering-"

"I'm done" He Tian responded, letting her hang off him while they walked towards the school entrance. As he did so, Yao Ming was staring at him in sudden curiosity as she pointed out, 

"He Tian... Your face is red."

He paused, for a moment, before shaking his head out of it, sending her a sweet expression which made her forget all about it. He was reminded of the way Mo Guan Shan looked as he ripped open that letter and took everything in. His eyes wide, beaming, much like a child, and then it was gone - was he really that desperate to receive something from a girl?

And for a moment, just for a tiny fraction, He Tian imagined Mo Guan looking just as eager and adorable while opening a love confession knowingly written by He Tian himself. But such a thing could only exist in his fantasies, yes?

He needed another cigarette as soon as possible.

"You know, I really don't get how you girls do it all the time. It was pretty hard washing those sparkles from my hair." A lot of it ended up on his bed, on the floor, on his broom and the waste basket, most importantly in his tub. Even this morning, Jian Yi had pointed out that he had some left in his eye, asked whether some fairy jumped out and molested him or something. He Tian responded by kicking him in a bush.

She giggled in response, her face growing closer to his person every other second, "Maybe next time you'll take a girl's confession serious then, neh?"

He Tian thought back to the events which happened moments ago, a sudden hopeful smile finding a way to his face before he could stop himself, "Maybe someday."

**Author's Note:**

> hi......


End file.
